comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Hood (Earth-9812)
Fleet Admiral Lord David Hood (service number 07960-48392-DA) is a flag officer of the UNSC Navy and it's Chief of Naval Operations. He served as the de facto leader of humanity in their war effort against the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War, being the mind orchestrating the UNSC's offensive against the invaders during the Battle of Earth. By 2651, he still serves as the Chairman of the UNSC Security Council. Biography Early Life David Hood was born on June 8th, 2590 to Paul and Ursula Hood, a nurse and a UNSC mechanic respectively, in London, England, Earth. He was the last of three children by his parents' second marriage. At a young age, on 2615, Hood enlisted in the UNSC Navy and rose to become one of it's most promising officers. He was personally congratulated by his achievements during a rescue mission in the Operation: TREBUCHET by Admiral Peyton Cole and Jon Grissom at the latter's academy. By his services to humanity under the UNSC, David was granted the tile of Lord at the Buckingham Palace. Human-Covenant War As of 2620, Hood served onboard the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-2727)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] as Captain Vladimir Yamashiro's executive officer until 2630, when he was given command over his own ship, the [[UNSC Roman Blue (Earth-2727)|UNSC Roman Blue]]. During the course of their time together, Hood and Yamashiro would develop a strong friendship, with Bishop regarding him as one of the most talented minds he ever saw. Battle of Arcadia Three months later, during the Battle of Arcadia, Hood was sent to retrieve a mission log dropped by the Spirit of Fire, However, as the colony was already lost to the Covenant, the UNSC command ordered the Roman Blue to withhold without facing the enemy. However, enraged by the massive losses inflicted upon the population of Arcadia, Hood ordered his crew to attack a nearby CPV-class heavy destroyer. As a consequence, the Spirit of Fire's log was lost, and thus David blamed himself for the disappearance of the Spirit of Fire. Plagued with guilt, David provided financial support for both Bishop's legitimate family (his seemingly widow Mary and their daughter Chloe), as well as Daniel Clayton and his mother. Course of the Great War As the war neared it's end, Hood was already decorated a combat veteran, engaging in more than 52 assignments and reaching the rank of Fleet Admiral. Twice during the conflict, Hood was saved by SPARTAN-IIs, whereupon he defended the program against it's detractors, such as Colonel James Ackerson. Hood met John-117, during a mission briefing to the UNSC Security Council, for whom David has been promoted to Chairman. Even as the leading officer of the Council, he still served as the UNSC's Chief of Naval Operations. After the Fall of Reach, Hood received Lieutenant Wagner's report of the catastrophic battle. David was interested in the fate of [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-2727)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] and it's SPARTAN-IIs, John-117 and Linda-058 as he remembered what happened to the Spirit of Fire, coming to dismay when he discovered all SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs had been killed when the planet was lost. Battle of Earth In October 2562, David presided an awards ceremony aboard the Cairo Station, following the discovery that both John-117, Cortana and Sergeant Iosepp Picard had survived the events of the Battle of Installation 04 when they returned to Earth. In the ceremony, Anderson recognized the participants of the battle, John-117 and Avery Johnson were awarded the Colonial Cross, with Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes receiving the posthumous award of her father, who died in the battle. The ceremony was interrupted when the Prophet of Regret and his fleet mysteriously emerged from slipspace and attacked Earth. Anderson then ordered John-117 to defend Cairo Station from enemy boarders and took command of the defense of the station into the following weeks, loosing contact with John, Johnson and Keyes after they followed Regret's ship through slipspace after battling some of his forces through the city of New Mombasa. Not long afterwards, Akira-A266 became the subject of a psychological evaluation from ONI officer Doctor Veronica Clayton. When the doctor started pressuring Akira regarding his missions during the Fall of Reach, Hood, who hadn't authorized the evaluation, came to the evaluation room and had Veronica escorted by MPs. On November 3rd, 2562, Doctor Catherine Halsey sent to Lord Anderson a request calling upon Marine support on Onyx. Hood responded, authorizing Sigma Company, consisting of Mark Bale, Elena Dietrich, Chester Onegin and Sarah Mason to assist her. Personality Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-9812 Category:Characters of Earth-9812 Category:Males of Earth-9812 Category:Humans of Earth-9812 Category:UNSC Navy Personnel (Earth-9812) Category:UNSC Personnel (Earth-9812)